La historia del Diablo de Cabello Blanco (A Loud House Fanfiction)
by Dope17
Summary: Un relato corto puede llegar a tener un final muy extraño... Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a veces el diablo está cada vez más cerca de uno.


**Buenos días, tardes, noches (en mi caso, días... fuck yo quería publicar en la noche) hoy no hay capítulo de Reglas para una Vida, hoy quise sacarme de encima el peso de éste pequeño one-shot, que quería terminar hace ya unas dos semanas. Si, dos semanas para terminar éste one-shot. Pero, ¿Qué esperaban de un novato?**

 **Quiero agradecerle a CSR Stories, porque si no es por sus consejos, tal vez no me sería sencillo terminar las historias y cometería _-herrores hortografýkos-_ o gramáticos. También a Ficlover93, por el apoyo que me ha entregado (Espero que puedas finalizar tu fanfic sin problemas hermano). A parte de a J.K. SALVATORI, por su apoyo.**

 **También quiero, no dedicarle, sino más bien... dar mi apoyo a Phantom1812, que está pasando por un momento difícil en su vida personal (estudios si mal no recuerdo que le comen el tiempo) así que, Phantom, si le robas horas al sueño para leerme, pues te lo agradezco. Y si vas a irte oficialmente pues... Fue un placer haberte acompañado, vaquero.**

 **Sin más que decir, pues... disfruten la lectura.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The Loud House no me pertenece, pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. La idea de la historia sin embargo, es de mi autoría. Los derechos reservados para la franquicia de Nickelodeon.**

 **PD: Es mi primer One-Shot, así que de verdad, disculpen si no les gusta.**

* * *

 **La historia del Diablo de Cabello Blanco.**

 _"El demonio no es tan negro como es pintado" – Dante Alighieri._

Era una noche tranquila en Michigan. Jóvenes salían a divertirse a éstas horas, y no nada más los adolescentes o universitarios. Sino también algunos que otros chicos de 1 años. Esto principalmente con los descuentos de la Arcade del centro comercial de Royal Woods. Nuevos juegos, muchos jóvenes adolescentes y frikis llegaban para divertirse un buen rato para luego estar ahogándose a última hora realizando sus deberes. Un chico de cabellos verdes por el tinte iba pasando de lo más tranquilo ésa noche. Estaba algo abatido, o mejor dicho, frustrado por una semana dura. Algo típico en jóvenes de su edad.

A esas horas en la arcade, el chico sabía que había grupos de idiotas que ofrecían hierba a cambio de algunas fichas, y el joven de cabellos verdes necesitaba librarse de las presiones un rato. Acercándose a un adolescente con cara de retrasado, le dio algunas fichas a cambio de la hierba. No entendía qué era lo asombroso de estar viciado en aquellos juegos para chicos de 9 años. Tal vez porque las fichas últimamente se volvieron un buen negocio, puesto a que éstas se vendían bien por Internet. No lo sabía ni le importaba, solo quería fumar algo de hierba luego de jugar algún juego en el Arcade.

Se adentró a la misma para ver cómo chicos de 16 años en adelante apostaban a ver quién ganaba de entre 2 sujetos, uno era un tipo con traje y actitud semejante a un friki experto con la cabeza rapada, posiblemente antisocial, y el otro era… ¿Un niño? Menos de 14 años debía tener. Era extraño, tenía una sudadera naranja oscuro, unos pantalones caqui, converse, parecía el típico chico punk. Pero lo más destacable era ése cabello blanco. Parecía pintado, y de buena calidad porque ni si quiera las raíces se veían rastros de otro color que no fuera blanco. Estaban jugando algo similar a un simulador de shooter en primera persona con los rifles de asalto. El marcador iba parejo, aunque se inclinaba más por el lado del friki asocial. Muchos apostaban al friki, y ya había un tarro de dinero donde perfectamente habría más de 300 dólares en billetes y monedas… quizá más. Cuando sólo faltaban 15 segundos para que la ronda terminara, el de cabello blanco había logrado disparar con precisión a los zombies de aquel juego, con una perfección tal que superó nada más por 50 puntos a su contrincante.

El chico había batido un record.

Nadie le apostó al joven, excepto él mismo, el cual solo había puesto un billete de 5 dólares. Al final, el niño de cabello blanco se llevó ése tarro de dinero donde adolescentes, niños y jóvenes perdieron entre todos 300 dólares. Y el joven de cabellos verdes no se lo creía. Ese chico debería ser de esos que salen en los mundiales de videojuegos, pero nunca oyó hablar de él o de alguien con cabellos blancos que fuera así de bueno en videojuegos.

El chico se llevó todo el dinero en su mochila, y salió un momento del arcade, específicamente de la salida de emergencias. El de pelo verde lo siguió para felicitarle, y se encontró que el chico peliblanco salió, no para tomar aire, sino para sacar un cigarrillo y fumar.

-¡Hey chico! – Fue lo que dijo el de cabello verde al ver que el chico estaba a punto de fumar. El joven de cabellos verdes no huyó, sólo lo miró con una mirada de indiferencia y fastidio. Mientras el de cabello verde se acercaba, le quitó el cigarrillo – Amigo no deberías fumar. ¿No eres muy joven para eso?

-¿Y tú no eres muy joven para fumar marihuana?

El de cabello verde se sorprendió un poco. ¿Olía a hierba? Tal vez no se cambió las prendas desde hace una semana pero…

-Cómo sabes que yo…

-También la fumo. Es relajante, pero a veces aburre estar como idiota por ese efecto. – El chico decía aquello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Cómo un chico podía probar drogas? Tal vez algún desgraciado lo estuviera usando para conseguir dinero extra. Pero el chico… Diablos… ¿Consumía? – Conseguirlas es difícil, pero tú debes saber por qué. De hecho tengo suficiente para conseguir mucha pasta… si es que me entiendes. Igual, ¿Quieres un poco? Está barata, 30 dólares cada bolsa.

-Oye chico… mira no es buena idea que…

-Vamos, aprovecha, ¿dónde más conseguirías hierba tan barata?

El joven de cabellos verdes no estaba del todo seguro de qué hacer. Moralmente no debería aceptar la droga de un chico, y hasta debería darle una reprimenda o llevarlo a la policía. Pero por otra parte…

-Dame dos bolsas. – El joven peliblanco le dio 60 dólares al chico de cabello blanco, el cual sacó de su sudadera 2 bolsas con una hierba dentro de éstas - ¿Quieres beber algo? Vamos yo invito.

-Mmm es raro que mis compradores me inviten… Pero bueno, si tú pagas…

* * *

Los dos chicos salieron del arcade y fueron a un puesto de hamburguesas del propio centro comercial. El de cabellos blancos pagó por dos hamburguesas y dos refrescos. No especificó el sabor de ninguno. Y tampoco es que le interesara del todo. Sólo quería saber cómo carajos ése chico tenía aquella pinta tan extraña. No parecía de los típicos niños vendedores de droga, de hecho se veía muy bien cuidado, aseado… O él se consigue su propia droga y lo disimula, o era víctima de un verdadero enfermo.

-Bien, ¿Por qué la hamburguesa? Sólo nos conocemos hace veinte minutos y ya me invitas el almuerzo… No te daré descuento por ser amable si es lo que piensas.

-No es eso… Se me hace raro que un niño venda… pues esto… digo… no me interesa cómo la gente quiera destruir su vida pero… ¿No eres muy joven?

-Sí, sí… mira no eres el primero que pregunta eso, pero sí que eres el primero en preocuparse. Y ya que estamos aquí, ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos mejor? – El joven de cabellos blancos le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa y masticaba, gozando del sabor de ésta, mientras hablaba.

-Bueno… pues soy Mark, Mark Turner. – El joven dijo mientras comía de su hamburguesa igual que su compañero.

-Mark, mmm… fácil de recordar… Yo soy Lincoln, Lincoln Loud. – Dijo el chico con la boca llena y con algunas manchas de salsa en la mejilla y boca mientras hablaba.

-Bueno Lincoln… Y ¿Qué haces por aquí? A parte de vender hierba claro… - Dijo Mark tratando de no mostrarse incómodo o nervioso… No sabía cómo tratar con un niño tan… raro…

-Nada importante… Solo jugaba y apostaban a que perdía… Los malditos bastardos piensan que pueden ganarme… Fueron los 300 dólares más fáciles que conseguí… Tal vez pueda conseguir más… También vine para conseguir algo más de hierba y conseguir algo de plata extra. Da igual. – El joven seguía tomando de su bebida y comiendo de su hamburguesa.

-Bueno, le diste una paliza al friki – Mark sonreía algo forzado. Era incómodo ver cómo un niño así podía actuar como si fuera un desgraciado infeliz. Como él por ejemplo. – Y em… ¿Tienes hermanos o familia? – Debía buscar algún tema de conversación que fuera tranquilo y normal, luego llevaría al chico Loud con la guardia del centro comercial... Ya que el chico se fue con él y no vio que tuviera algo como un representante o responsable.

-Sep, tengo hermanas y padres.

-Genial, yo tengo hermanas igual, y unos padres estúpidos. – Mark decía ya más relajado aquello. Era raro, pero el chico hablaba de una forma muy… tenebrosa… No sabía qué pasaba, pero ése chico le daba mala espina. Cualquier persona solo le hubiera comprado o robado la droga y se hubiera ido. ¿Por qué pensó en que charlar con aquel chico sería buena idea? No le importaba del todo el dinero, no sabía si era porque le daba lástima el chico, o si tenía un mal presentimiento sobre él. Daba igual, ya era tarde para irse así como así. – Y… ¿Cuántas hermanas? Yo tengo cuatro… y es una pesadilla vivir con tantas.

En ése momento, el joven de cabello blanco empezó a reírse, al inicio aguantando las ganas, pero las carcajadas explotaron aunque en un nivel muy moderado. Esto ofendió al joven de cabellos verdes, que no le veía mucha gracia a ello.

-¿Crees que es difícil vivir con cuatro?

-Hermano, vivir con cuatro hermanas es una pesadilla. Debo cuidarlas, ayudarlas… es muy pesado.

-Pues imagina cómo es vivir con diez hermanas – Dijo el de cabello blanco comiendo

Y aquella respuesta lo dejó con la boca abierta. ¿Diez hermanas? ¿Ese chico tenía diez hermanas? Bueno, eso explica el por qué está afuera, solo y sin ningún responsable con él.

-Wou… espera… de verdad… ¿No me estas jodiendo?

-No, diez hermanas. Cinco mayores y cinco menores. Todas con distintas personalidades. Es un infierno en persona… - El joven Loud había terminado de comer su hamburguesa y solo bebía de su refresco. – Y con distintos talentos… lo que daría por tener uno… Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-Diablos… ¿Cómo las aguantas?

-Es difícil, pero siempre tengo planes. La mayoría de las veces funcionan, aunque yo termino sufriendo las consecuencias. Pero bueno, tampoco es que les importe demasiado. – El ambiente se tornó algo pesado, pero no incómodo. Habían pasado ya casi dos horas y los chicos seguían conversando, hasta que el albino quedó mirando un punto vacío en el lugar. Éste sacó un objeto extraño y lo miraba con vacío en sus ojos. – Escucha Mark… me caes bien, y tal vez no nos volvamos a ver pero… necesito desahogarme, ¿Sabes? Han pasado muchas cosas y… nadie, ni mi mejor amigo, ni mis hermanas, se dedican a escucharme… ni si quiera mi novia… Aunque, bueno… Ella está en otro estado.

-Ya va Lincoln… ¿Desahogarte? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mira, necesito hablar con alguien, y no es porque te tenga confianza, sino porque quiero sacarme el peso de encima… No me importa si se lo dices a alguien, ¿Si? Hoy no me importa casi nada… Sólo… escúchame y ya, ¿Sí?

Mark no entendía a qué se refería. Pero el chico se notaba algo ahogado. Con mucha presión encima. Bueno, ¿Qué perdería con escucharlo? Igual no tenía nada que hacer, o al menos nada relevante o importante. A no ser que quisiera pelear con sus padres de nuevo. Pero ya estaba cansado de eso.

-Bueno Lincoln, igual tampoco es que tenga mucho que hacer así que…

-Bien… Me preguntaste por qué estoy en éste… negocio, si se le puede decir así… ¿No?

El joven de cabellos verdes sólo asintió.

-Pues… mi familia siempre estuvo en una severa crisis con respecto al dinero. Y ¿por qué necesitábamos dinero? Pues resulta, que mi padre tenía una gran deuda. Una deuda con el banco enorme, y su desempeño en el trabajo era malo. No es que seamos pobres, sólo que escasea por mantener a trece personas… y sumándole a las mascotas bueno… El punto es… Mi padre, cuando yo tenía sólo once años y mi novia se había mudado… Pues fue despedido. – El joven sólo veía aquél artefacto extraño mientras caminaba con Mark. – El por qué… Pues… De eso no estoy seguro… No importa, el punto es que sin sus ingresos, sería difícil mantenernos a flote.

Mi hermana mayor… la mayor de todas, Lori, al irse de casa para la universidad, estuvo trabajando sola para pagársela… Muchas de mis hermanas mayores consiguieron algunos trabajos pequeños para ayudar a la familia… Bueno, hasta algunas de las menores lo hicieron. Yo me sentía algo inútil en esa situación. – Mientras Lincoln hablaba, los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en las afueras del centro comercial. Lincoln había sacado una cajeta de cigarrillos, ofreciéndole uno al chico de cabello verde. Cuando Lincoln encendió el suyo con un mechero que tenía en el bolsillo, dio una calada al mismo y exhaló el humo.

-El punto era, que necesitábamos dinero. Mis hermanas lograron hacer varias cosas para poder pagarse sus actividades y colaborar con nuestros padres. Vender limonada, servicios especiales, entretenimiento. Cosas del estilo.

-Y tú decidiste vender drogas, ¿Verdad?

-No te adelantes amigo, eso fue hace ya casi dos o tres años… No lo recuerdo, el punto es, que empezó cuando tenía once. – El albino dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y exhalaba el humo como si nada. Al parecer fumar lo relajaba, porque cada vez que empezaba a hablar parecía que se estresaba. – Bien, yo hice lo mejor que pude. Traté de podar jardines, entrar a concursos, inclusive fui a trabajar para trabajar con uno de esos lugares de comida china. ¿Sabes cuantos niños trabajan en ésos lugares?

Vaya que lo sabía. No es como si él hubiera trabajado en esos lugares, pero había leído y oído suficiente como para entender cuantos y cómo trabajaban esos niños bajo el mandato de algún sujeto dueño de un restaurante chino.

Y la idea de que sus hermanitas trabajaran en lugares así gracias a una crisis le daba asco y escalofríos.

-En fin, trabajé en ése restaurante durante… creo que más de un año… tal vez más tal vez menos… Bueno, la paga era decente, aunque nos explotaban y mucho. 5 dólares la hora, durante casi 5 horas de trabajo continuo. Sonará ridículo, pero lograba reunir casi 35 dólares semanales… Que la familia obviamente se agotaba casi inmediatamente en comida, luz, agua… Lo típico. Todas colaboraban también, pero el dinero no duraba mucho. – El chico se notaba algo nostálgico. Ésa mirada era la de un sujeto recordando los viejos tiempos, como si el tiempo hubiera pasado rápido y nadie se atreviera a pararlo. Casi como si hubieran pasado veinte años. – Trabajaba sin parar, sin descansar, y mi padre no podía conseguir trabajo. En lugar de eso, a veces agarraba algo del dinero que conseguía y lo invertía en alcohol. Y no es que mamá hubiera hecho algo para detenerlo. Tal vez porque estaba más ocupada en su trabajo que ayudando a papá. – Lincoln daba otra calada a su cigarrillo, al parecer sería una costumbre que cada vez que hablara, fumara.

Mark se sentía algo idiota, tenía un cigarro y no lo encendía. Pero oír a Lincoln la idea sola de fumar le parecía estúpida en ése momento. No sabía cómo, pero sólo quería seguir escuchando la historia del chico de cabellos blancos. Era raro, pero le intrigaba aquella historia por alguna razón… Maldito gusano de la curiosidad.

Resumiendo, un chico que vendía drogas en un arcade, tuvo que trabajar en un restaurante de comida china, ganaba 35 dólares semanales, su padre era alcohólico al parecer… Y toda su familia estaba ayudando a mantener la casa en pie… Pero había algo raro en aquella historia…

-¿Quieres que prenda tu cigarrillo?

-¿Disculpa?

-Haz estado con el cigarrillo en la mano y ni si quiera lo prendiste. ¿Te lo prendo? – El chico iba a sacar su mechero, pero Mark lo detuvo, sacó el suyo, prendió el cigarro, y dio una calada para exhalar el humo. No era hierba, pero le ayudaba a pensar con más claridad.

-Lincoln. ¿Vas a la escuela?

-Claro que voy. – Lincoln decía mientras daba otra calada.

-¿Entonces cómo haces para ir a la escuela, y luego trabajar? Es un poco… extraño… Casi imposible, ¿Sabes?

-¿Sabías que en países como Venezuela o México, hay niños de 9 años o menos que trabajan vendiendo periódicos o cigarrillos para poder comer algo? Y ésos son latinoamericanos. Imagina países como Afganistán o Aghola Saire. Donde los niños son víctimas de guerra, y hasta participan en ellas.

Aquella respuesta fue… confusa… ¿Qué tenían que ver aquellos países con la conversación? Si, era consciente de que debían pasar una situación crítica alguno de ellos pero… ¿qué tenía que ver?

\- Es fácil trabajar después de la escuela, y sólo dormir unas 6 horas. Me ha hecho daño, sí, pero por lo menos colaboro. – El chico daba otra calada y exhalaba el humo. Por alguna razón, el cigarro no daba indicios de haberse gastado mucho… y la cantidad de humo que sacaba era grande. – Traté de idear un plan para conseguir propina extra. Ya que, aunque ganara al mes cien dólares, un poco más un poco menos. No iba a ser suficiente. La familia necesitaba ayuda, y dependiendo de cuanto reuniera cada uno, sería con lo que comería y se pagaría algunas cosas. Tenía que planear una forma de ganar en la semana un poco extra. Servicio rápido, preciso, con buenos modales… Iba como camarero a servir la comida. Iba en patines para servirla, y proporcionar algo de alegría a los que comían. Era sencillo el plan, tomar 10 pedidos, e ir rápidamente a entregarlos, seguir tomándolos, y estando atento por si alguien necesitaba algo extra, y funcionó la primera semana… – Lincoln veía el humo que exhalaba, como si buscara algún significado en él. – Inclusive ayudé a preparar más rápido la comida sin que perdiera la calidad o fuera riesgoso para la gente… Pero… el plan falló cuando tropecé con una mesa, caí encima de ella haciendo el ridículo… El dueño del restaurante no me despidió si es lo que crees.

El joven Mark fumaba igual, imaginaba la escena, digna de algún dibujo animado entretenido. Le causó gracia.

-Sí, fue divertido… hasta que el dueño del lugar me llevó al sótano del mismo, me ató y… no sé con qué… pero me dejó una marca quemada en el brazo… le decía "Marca del deshonor"… el dolor fue insoportable, y cada vez que cometiera un error, me ponía otra… - Lincoln procedió en ése momento a levantar sus mangas del suéter, revelando las quemaduras profundas de sus brazos. Eran un tipo de grabado chino. Y algunas de ellas estaban negras como cicatrices.

-O mierda… Hermano… eso debió…

-¿Doler? Dolió como el puto infierno. Como si el diablo estuviera ahí presenciándolo todo y se riera de mi cara de sufrimiento. Con once años y me hacen esto… Ja… - Dio otra calada y exhalo. El cigarrillo ya iba por al menos un cuarto de haber sido fumado. - ¿Sabes qué se siente una quemadura así? No es como la de un cigarro… Es peor…

-Lincoln… Si quieres yo…

-Ya quedó en el pasado, y no se puede hacer más nada Mark. Sólo sígueme escuchando, ¿Si? Necesito sacarme todo del pecho…

Mark ahora entendía a qué se refería con desahogarse… Un chico que sufrió un abuso de ése calibre… Ningún niño debería sufrir algo así a los once… o bueno, a ninguna edad. Mark no lo permitiría con sus hermanas. Prefería ser un desgraciado para su padre, pero que sus hermanas estuvieran siempre a salvo.

Tal vez porque fuera hermano mayor, o por lástima, el joven de cabellos verdes quería apoyar como pudiera al peliblanco.

-Lincoln, si necesitas que le rompamos algo al hijo de puta ese, lo podemos hacer. Vamos.

-Mark, solo quiero desahogarme, ¿sí? Igual, ése maldito ya tuvo su merecido. Un niño lo denunció por abuso sexual. Está en la cárcel.

Al parecer no iba a conseguir hacer mucho. Pero bueno, tal vez si siguiera escuchando a Lincoln, le serviría como… ¿apoyo emocional? Tal vez.

-Bueno… si quieres puedes contarme más… ¿no hay más de lo que te quieras librar?

-Apenas voy empezando Mark. Escapé de ése lugar para buscar nuevas formas de trabajar. Traté de promocionar los conciertos de mi hermana Luna, algunos partidos de mi hermana Lynn, tratar de llevar los poemas y escritos de mi hermana Lucy a una editorial… Fallé muchas veces. Y cada fallo hacía que me quedaran menos oportunidades para comer a futuro. Por suerte no comía demasiado, sólo cereal en la mañana, en la tarde no comía, y en la noche un sándwich. Comía mal, lo sé, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Papá no conseguía trabajo, y aunque mamá se matara trabajando no podría darnos algo digno de comer. Teníamos que colaborar. – Al terminar de decir esto, solo dio otra calada y exhalo. – pasó un año, estuve comiendo mal y durmiendo mal. Mi rendimiento en la escuela era deplorable, pero no reprobaba. Sólo me tocaba encontrar algo para trabajar igual que mi padre.

Mark no daba mucho crédito a lo que oía aún. Que un niño de once años le sea más sencillo encontrar trabajo que un padre de… más de treinta años… o su padre era un bueno para nada, o el mundo estaba más que retorcido. Le daba mucho dolor ver cómo el albino parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cuántos años tendría?

\- Cuando llegué a los doce… las cosas se pusieron difíciles. El colegio era el único lugar en donde podía comer algo siempre y cuando tuviera dos dólares. Mi amigo Clyde en otras circunstancias, me ayudaría. Les pediría a sus padres que ayudaran a mi padre a conseguir trabajo… Pero estaba tan ensimismado con su novia que pareciera que se olvidó de mí. – Suspiraba el joven Lincoln después de decir lo último. Parecía que la situación de aquél muchacho era dura. – Eso súmale a que cuando mis padres se enteraron que ya no trabajaba, que mis raciones de comida se redujeron a galletas de soda y agua. Me moría de hambre mientras comía todos los días galletas de soda y agua… Era horrible… Me volví más delgado, y dormir me fue imposible desde entonces… Les pedía ayuda a mis hermanas, y aunque me ayudaban dándome algo de comida de vez en cuando… Lo cierto es que no les importaba. Seguían con sus rutinas, y me forzaban gran parte de las veces a ayudarles con sus hobbies… Pero yo me moría de hambre… Y no sabía cuanto aguantaría…

Era sábado… Un sábado de Julio creo… caminaba a casa después de un fallido intento por conseguir dinero extra sacando a pasear a los perros de algunos vecinos. Era casi de noche, y un sujeto de traje blanco me llamó. Entré a un callejón por pura curiosidad… El hombre era muy extraño… No podía verle el rostro, y su piel era negra… eso o solo era por la oscuridad del callejón… - a Lincoln en ése momento le dieron temblores en la mano con la que sostenía el cigarro. Parecía que recordar a ése sujeto le daba escalofríos. – Me preguntó algunas cosas… "Oye niño, ¿tienes hambre?" y vaya que tenía hambre, no comía nada más que cereal o sándwiches si no iba a la escuela. El hombre había sacado un par de pasteles de queso fundido… Se me hizo agua la boca apenas vi la comida…

Mi mamá siempre decía "Nunca hables ni aceptes nada de extraños". Pero al carajo con eso, me moría de hambre. Los comí muy rápido. Hacía tiempo no comía nada… pues distinto… no era la gran cosa, pero el hombre me seguía dando pasteles hasta que me llené. No me llenaba desde hace un año.- Lincoln decía aquello como algo de alguna novela o cuento cualquiera. Pero que un extraño sea capaz de alimentar, o tenga la bondad de darle de comer a un niño porque sí era escasa, muy escasa. – Pero no era un samaritano si es lo que piensas… El sujeto y yo hablamos un buen rato. Le conté todo lo que me estuvo pasando, la situación de mi familia, la necesidad de conseguir dinero para ayudar a la familia por una puta… una puta deuda así… Los abusos que recibí en mi primer trabajo… El hombre al oír todo me preguntó si quería que todo finalizase… Obviamente dije que sí. Quería que toda esa mierda terminara de una vez por todas. Me preguntó si quería tener fortuna… en el sentido de buena suerte… Ja… es irónico… gracias a la buena suerte una vez mi familia me marginó…

Y lo entendía, que un niño sufriera tanto… ¿Cómo es que sus padres eran tan irresponsables? Parecía que padres de mierda abundaban en el mundo. No pudo evitar dar una calada junto a su compañero, aunque se dio cuenta que su cigarro se había acabado. Raro, porque el albino daba más caladas que él, y sacaba más humo. Y su cigarro estaba a la mitad. Muy raro. Marginado… ¿Por la buena suerte? No entendía, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, el albino siguió.

-Ése hombre, me hizo algunas preguntas raras. Mi nombre, cuando nací, si sentía dolor… Y si creía en dios… Cuando respondí todo, me pidió que extendiera mis manos hacia un libro que él tenía encima. Las extendí… Y el tipo me cortó en el dorso de ambas manos con un cuchillo… La sangre escurría a un objeto raro que estaba encima del libro… tenía miedo, ¿ok? No es normal que… que un sujeto te de comida, te pregunte cosas raras, te pida que pongas tus manos en un libro y que te haga daño… El tipo lamió la sangre del cuchillo, y sacó el objeto. El dolor era insoportable, y ése objeto era como… como una botella redonda con algo blanco y líquido dentro de ella… Cuando puso la sangre en ésa cosa… Se tornó azul con verde… Y me miró con ojos vacíos y rojos… que su señor acepta mi sacrificio. Y que el precio… es mi inocencia… el olor del callejón pasó de basura a… algo como azufre y mientras hablaba cosas extrañas con una voz profunda, y lentamente se acercaba a mí con el cuchillo… así que corrí… ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? No me iba a quedar a esperar a que el tipo me matara o algo así. El lugar apestaba y sólo quería salir.

Mark se quedó desconcertado al oír eso. Porque sonaba ya a película de terror barata. Digo, todo pasó de un niño maltratado, a un niño que vio a un sujeto extraño, le hizo un corte, y dijo algo digno de una película amateur de la ouija o algo por el estilo. Le sonaba ridículo, hasta que el chico albino se quitó los guantes para protegerse del frío, y le enseño el dorso de sus manos lastimadas de forma horizontal. Parecía un corte y una quemada a la vez. Una línea horizontal, y la carne cicatrizada como una quemada necrótica.

-No se veían así una semana después de que esa mierda pasó. Cubrí mis manos al inicio con curitas para que no se notaran los cortes. Pero en educación física sentí un ardor fuerte en el dorso de mis manos. Era como un infierno… cuando quité las curitas de éstas… Pues imagina mi cara, y la cara de horror de mis compañeros al ver esas heridas. No las tenía hace una semana, y ahora estaban así. – Dio una larga calada para luego suspirar, botando el humo tanto por la boca como por la nariz. – La enfermera no sabía que pasaba, y me llevaron al hospital… Los doctores dijeron que fue una quemadura de tercer grado… producida por ácido sulfúrico. Mi piel murió en ésta parte. Ahora, no sólo me revisaron las manos, sino también todo el cuerpo. ¿Te imaginas qué pasó?

-Supongo que vieron tus marcas… ¿no?

-Atinaste. Vieron ésas marcas y la policía se metió en el asunto. Interrogaron a mis hermanas, a mis padres, a todos. Investigaron mi cuarto, la casa, en busca de señales o actividad que fuera equivalente al abuso infantil. Pero cuando mencioné lo de que trabajé en un restaurante chino… Pues imagina el peso que calló sobre el imbécil chino, a parte de la denuncia de violación a menores.

Mark se lo imaginaba. Ése desgraciado chino no saldría de prisión en mucho tiempo.

-Si no es por mi confesión, mis padres irían a la cárcel. De alguna manera fue un golpe de suerte… Mi familia me pidió disculpas, sobre todo mis padres y mis hermanas mayores… bueno, todas se disculparon demasiado. Prometieron que estaríamos unidos hasta el final… Pura mierda – El albino seguía fumando tranquilamente. No daba crédito al oír el cómo aquél chico decía aquello con desprecio en sus labios.

-No quiere decir que no aprecie aquella promesa… Sólo digo que es mierda desde el día en que se me ocurrió caminar a casa a ésas horas. – Lincoln ya había llegado a la mitad de su cigarrillo. Sin que Mark se diera cuenta, éste metía su mano libre en su pantalón para agarrar algo – Fue difícil… difícil para mí más que para mis hermanas… pero más para mí… Ellas no tienen problemas al dormir… Pero da igual… Después de aquella promesa, papá consiguió otro trabajo, las chicas y yo dimos nuestra colaboración como pago para la deuda, y logramos pagar la deuda con dicha colaboración… Todos felices… - Exhalaba el albino, casi a punto de tirar su cigarrillo a medio fumar– Y lo de las drogas… pues es mejor… así tengo dinero para mí solo, ¿sabes? Puedo pagarme mis propias cosas… Y no les importa… Uff, necesitaba desahogarme…

Mark estaba al inicio algo confundido. Aquél chico albino estaba mal de la cabeza. Tenía heridas físicas, ojeras, cabello un poco más largo de lo que normalmente debería tener un chico… Tal vez la rebeldía, quien sabe… Y al parecer tenía más de un trastorno psicológico. De seguro estaba loco…

La historia de Lincoln hasta ahora se resumía en lo siguiente: Su familia tenía un raro tipo de deuda, que de alguna manera le costó el trabajo al padre de la familia. Tenía novia, pero ésta se fue lejos. Las hijas tuvieron que conseguir manera de obtener dinero extra y colaborar para que la familia no cayera en miseria y pobreza absoluta. El chico consiguió un trabajo donde fue maltratado, y un loco le hizo una herida severa que terminó por dañar la piel de sus manos. De alguna extraña manera, como si fuera por arte de magia, la familia se reconcilió, su padre consiguió otro trabajo, y al parecer, el muchacho vendía drogas por puro pasatiempo. ¿Y eso era todo?

Algo andaba mal con aquella historia… algo faltaba…

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Disculpa?

El de cabellos verdes miró al de blanco algo desconcertado. Algo pasaba con ésa historia, y el mayor defecto del joven Mark Turner de 16 años, es que era muy curioso.

-¿En serio la historia termina así? Papi consigue trabajo y yo vendo drogas porque es divertido. ¿Es en serio? Amigo no soy estúpido. ¿Qué pasó? Algo debió pasar…

La reacción del albino fue… curiosa… no se mostró irritado, porque desde el inicio quiso que Mark fuera con él nada más para contar ésa historia que al parecer estaba incompleta. El albino rio, y no botó su cigarrillo. – Vaya, sí que eres atento… así que… ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó entre lo de mis manos y el final feliz? Vaya… no eres el primero, pero en más de una ocasión me tildaron de loco. Nadie tuvo curiosidad por… la parte oscura… - Las últimas palabras del albino causaron un escalofrío en el de cabello verde. - ¿Quieres que te cuente la parte oscura? Es cruda, y es tu decisión si creerme o no, y si tienes preguntas… las respondo con gusto… pero si no quieres lo entenderé-

-Cuenta hermano. Ya me interesó, ahora escupe esa mierda ya.

-Je… La curiosidad mató al gato… así que bueno… si tanto quieres saber, te diré… Todo empezó un mes después de que saliera del hospital por lo de las quemadas, papá se esforzaba para conseguir un trabajo decente… y bueno… las cosas empeoraron desde que la herida cambiaba…

Lincoln había vuelto de la escuela de un día duro y cansado. A penas puso un pie en casa, varias de sus hermanas lo halaban y forzaban a que las ayudara con sus actividades. Lynn lo haló para practicar kick boxing, y digamos que el joven Loud terminó con golpes y moretones múltiples, a parte de un dolor en los bajos insoportable. A penas escapó de Lynn, Luna lo llevó a su habitación para enseñarle algo.

-Bien Lincoln, éste es un solo de guitarra que estuve practicando. ¡Es pesado y estruendoso! Pero necesito tu opinión de que tan estruendoso es– Decía la rockera de la familia, sentando al joven albino en un asiento justo en frente de uno de sus parlantes.

-Em… Luna, ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba la canción?

-Out of My Mind – Decía la chica rockera, y ni bien empezó con un solo tan estruendoso de inicio, que el joven Loud salió volando hacia el pasillo para ser arrastrado por las gemelas.

-¡Lo necesito para cazar ranas!

-¡Pues yo lo necesito para practicar mis certámenes de belleza!

Las gemelas halaban al albino con mucha fuerza, casi podrían haberlo partido a la mitad.

Y problemas así siguieron para el joven de cabellos blancos durante casi 6 horas, hasta que por fin pudo ir a su cuarto y dormir.

Pero no sabía que le esperaría apenas se dejara poseer por los brazos de Morfeo.

El albino se despertó en la sala de su casa totalmente putrefacta y oscura. Escombros empezaban a salirse de las paredes y a desintegrarse en el aire. Lincoln no sabía qué pasó, pero simplemente caminó hacia las escaleras, las cuales estaban llenas de cucarachas e insectos. Los cuartos de sus hermanas estaban entablados para que no fuera posible abrirlas, pero las puertas se movían como si alguien desde adentro las azotara continuamente. Se oían gritos de detrás de las puertas, gritos, risas, gruñidos y cosas del estilo.

En la puerta de Lucy y Lynn se sentía un olor putrefacto a azufre. Y salía por debajo de la puerta una cantidad grande de líquido viscoso negro. En cada una de las puertas el olor a azufre era intenso, y salía o dicho líquido, o una cantidad exagerada de insectos. Su cuarto, al final del pasillo, era el único que no estaba entablado. Conforme se acercaba a su cuarto, el olor a azufre se hacía cada vez más intenso. Era nauseabundo.

Se paró en frente de su puerta. Tenía grietas y marcas de rasgaduras semejantes a un zarpazo, y una huella de mano humana en rojo cual sangre. Agarró el pomo de la puerta, el cual estaba exageradamente frío, lo giró, y al abrir su puerta… millares de moscas salieron disparadas y el olor no a azufre, a putrefacción se hizo presente. Pero todo se puso en negro…

Despertó atado en una estaca con cadáveres de animales a su alrededor. Había una estrella en un círculo dibujado en la zona, rodeando al peliblanco, estando éste en el centro de la estrella. Cabe recalcar que no poseía ropas. Había demasiadas velas iluminando la zona donde el albino había sido atado, y diez figuras encapuchadas hicieron acto de presencia. Diez hombres con túnicas blancas, pero debajo de la túnica ropajes y guantes negros, todos con máscaras tétricas. Y Lincoln pudo diferenciar a uno… Uno cuya máscara era totalmente negra, dejando revelar unos ojos rojos brillantes en los orificios de la misma…

-Ahora…- Dijo el de la máscara negra totalmente, con una voz profunda y sobrenatural.

Lincoln no entendía qué sucedía, pero el miedo era claro. Estaba más que asustado, estaba aterrado, en estado de pánico. Forcejeaba a más no poder con el miedo en su cara. ¿Qué le harían esas personas? ¿Cómo pasó de estar en su casa a estar en…? ¿Dónde estaba? Lincoln con miedo trató de ver su entorno. Olía a podrido por los animales muertos a su alrededor. Pero diferenciaba algo como unas catacumbas grises… Estaba en un tipo de sótano o cueva… El de la máscara negra y sus compañeros, sacaron cuchillos de doble filo y con punta, todos oxidados… ¿Esas manchas marrones era óxido verdad? Se acercaban al niño de cabellos blancos, y lentamente, el de la máscara negra, hundió el cuchillo en su abdomen, el cual no salía sangre, sino moscas… Y el resto de enmascarados procedieron a apuñalarlo repetidamente, mientras sus gritos de agonía resonaban en las catacumbas. Y cómo una mosca gigante del tamaño de un gato, bajaba de las penumbras para comerse su cadáver…

-¡¿Lincoln?! ¡Lincoln! ¡Despierta ya hermano! – Luna agitaba a su hermano menor, el cual estaba totalmente rígido, pero respirando, y acostado dando una arcada cual exorcismo. Pero no se movía.

-¿Qué le pasa literalmente a Lincoln? – Decía Lori viendo cómo el agitarlo de manera brusca no funcionaba, empezando a sentir algo de preocupación.

-¿Y si gritamos todas para que despierte?

-Buena idea Luan, bien, a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres…

Y así como si fuera un coro de ópera desafinado, las hermanas Loud gritaron tan fuerte como pudieron

-¡LINCOOOOOLN!

Dicho grito resonó en todo Royal Woods, y el de cabellos blancos no reaccionaba. Esto colmó la paciencia de Lynn Jr. Porque Lincoln había faltado a su práctica con ella a las dos de la tarde. Y ya eran las cinco de la tarde… Todas pensaron que Lincoln había vuelto a su trabajo en la comida china, y por eso no lo molestaron… que sorpresa que Lynn quisiera revisar su cuarto y ver a Lincoln el holgazán Loud durmiendo desde la noche hasta la tarde… Lynn agarró al chico de cabellos blancos y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, y éste reaccionó, pero ahorcando a la deportista con mucha fuerza. Las hermanas quedaron asustadas y anonadadas, porque Lincoln se veía no con furia, sino con miedo. Cuando apartaron a los hermanos, Lynn estaba dispuesta a matarlo.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Lincoln?! – Decía furiosa la deportista, pero su furia desapareció cuando Lincoln comenzó a convulsionar y sangrar por la nariz. A parte de parecer que le faltaba el aire.

Las convulsiones del albino fueron bruscas, y las Loud no entendían por qué se ponía así. Lisa había ido a su cuarto rápidamente en busca de su equipo médico. Y cuando volvió, el de cabellos blancos se había quedado quieto totalmente…

-¿¡Lincoln?! ¡Lincoln esto no es un buen chiste! ¡Deja de bromear! – Decía Luan que veía a su hermano quieto con los ojos caídos.

Lisa no perdió el tiempo, y puso el reanimador en el pecho del niño Loud de doce años, y con tres descargas lo reanimó. Para ése momento, la mayor llamó al 911, y una ambulancia se llevó al albino, el cual se convulsionaba constantemente conforme iban al hospital…

-Morí legalmente tres veces seguidas por un minuto y medio…

Mark estaba anonadado. La pesadilla fue perturbadora, pero… que el chico haya muerto… dios…

-Cuando los doctores me revisaron, pensaron que fue envenenamiento por un elemento químico que ya repetí… ¿sabes cuál es?

El joven Mark no entendía a qué se refería el albino. Negó con la cabeza.

-Envenenamiento por ácido sulfúrico… sólo que fue algo muy leve… tosí sangre y no podía ver.

Mark oyendo eso se quedó quieto. Leyó en los periódicos sobre un chico que sobrevivió de milagro a un envenenamiento por ácido. Que parecía un milagro.

-¿Eres ése chico? Diablos… Hermano sobreviviste de milagro…

-No fue milagro... Deja que te siga contando… Desde ése día, no he parado de tener pesadillas similares, donde una mosca gigante me comía, una secta me mataba, cosas del estilo… Era perturbador… ahora imagina que cada una era más detallada… Y no era el mismo tipo de máscara negra el que me apuñalaba al final de cada pesadilla, a veces era uno con máscara de payaso, otro de máscara de cuervo… el más horrible era uno de máscara con clavos alrededor de su cara… mi día a día se volvió un infierno con cada pesadilla – Lincoln había dado una larga calada a su cigarrillo que estaba a ya tres cuartos de terminarse, para luego exhalar… Sólo que ésta vez, tosió un poco de sangre

-Hermano, ¿Estás bien?

-Si, si… esto me está pasando muy seguido últimamente… pero no te preocupes Mark… ¿dónde quedé? A si… Una pesadilla al día, era parálisis del sueño con terror nocturno… era horrible… y mi día a día seguía así… Fui con un psicólogo cuando se lo pedí a mis padres, para que me ayudara con esto… el maldito decía que sólo eran experiencias traumáticas por haber estado cerca de la muerte… Pero no es así… cada día debo sufrir los mismos terrores y… y así fue… así fue como entré… - Parecía que el chico se iba a desmayar, Mark actuó rápido y lo atrapó

-Lincoln… Creo que deberías parar…

-Espera, que ya casi termino… Buscando por internet… encontré algo interesante… Los sueños son manifestaciones que uno tiene con las últimas experiencias, y a veces significan cosas que sentimos aunque no lo sepamos… averiguando por internet, encontré algo sobre una mosca que come carne en rituales… Belcebú.

-¿Disculpa?

-Un demonio caracterizado por manifestarse en cadáveres en descomposición… - Lincoln, ya habiendo recuperado el equilibrio, sacó una botella redonda de su bolsillo, la misma que veía en el lugar donde le invitó una hamburguesa – El malnacido le encanta la carne, es el lord de las moscas… con ayuda de mi hermana menor Lucy, conseguí un libro de demonología… donde investigué lo que pude del cabrón. Cuando uno hace un pacto con Belcebú, su inocencia y cordura se ven en juego, a cambio de la buena fortuna, y aquello que tanto anhelas… El sacrificio necesario para invocarlo es un trozo de carne podrida para que atraiga moscas… Le encanta la carne… - Decía el joven ya con algo de frialdad. Esto asustó al joven Mark – Lo invoqué en un lugar abandonado… le pedí respuestas… por qué me asechaba, da igual como quieras interpretarlo. Sólo me dijo que quería mi carne, y que tarde o temprano me pudriría para saciar su apetito voraz… Pero Belcebú también tiene reglas…

-¿R-reglas? – Mark no entendió por qué titubeó. E irónicamente, estaban al lado de un contenedor de basura donde las moscas se hicieron presentes.

-Sí, era sencillo. Todo lo que debía hacer era ofrecerle a alguien que él deseara, a cambio de mi libertad. Así que comencé a buscar desgraciados… Vagabundos, imbéciles que yo odiara… - Mark no entendía a qué se refería Lincoln, pero algo era seguro. Estaba mal de la cabeza. – Pero al final… el maldito no me dejaba ir… solo me mantenía vivo… entré al mundo de las drogas a conseguir víctimas potenciales después de cada juego… esa parte es aburrida… y si, lentamente me pudría con cada droga que tomaba… pero necesitaba nuevos incautos desesperados por algo de droga…

-A que te…

-Entre más adictos le diera a la maldita mosca, más tiempo me daría de vida. Pero… necesito a alguien que se detuviera a comprenderme, a tomarse el tiempo de escucharme… alguien noble… ¿Entiendes? – La mirada de Lincoln cambió a una fría, y sus ojos color miel pasaron a tener un color rojo… ¿Estaría alucinando? Lincoln se acercaba lentamente hacia Mark, y esto incomodaba al joven de cabellos verdes

-N-no… Em… mira ya es muy tarde y bueno… L-lamento todo lo que pasaste y bueno… em… yo…

-Lo siento Mark… pero ya tuve demasiado… - En ése momento, Mark se quedó en seco, y cuando iba a correr, sintió una punzada en el abdomen. Decidió mirar hacia abajo… Y efectivamente lo vio… Un cuchillo que se enterraba hasta el mango, y la sangre escurriendo lentamente. El de cabellos verdes escupió algo de sangre luego de unos minutos en shock, y por alguna razón sintió un olor extraño y putrefacto, aparte de que empezó a oír los zumbidos de las moscas muchísimo más intensamente. – Lo intenté con mis hermanas, amigo… Pero ninguna se quedaba a oír mis pesadillas o historias completas… Todas me veían raro, inclusive Lucy, que era la más gótica de todos… Muchas gracias Mark… y perdón por condenarte… sólo no abras los ojos cuando lo sientas en tu hombro… - Lincoln sacó el cuchillo, haciendo que una buena cantidad de sangre saliera de Mark. El joven de cabellos verdes pedía ayuda, pero los zumbidos de las moscas opacaban sus gritos.

El albino se agachó para llenar la botella que tenía con algo de la sangre de Mark. Ahí, una vez llena, la dejó a un lado del agonizante peliverde. Cuando más moscas hicieron acto de presencia, el de cabellos blancos salió corriendo a más no poder, no sin antes tirar el cigarrillo que poseía, el cual estaba consumido hasta la colilla. Mark entendió entonces, que iba a morir… Perdería a sus hermanas, a su padre, a su madre… todo porque se encontró en el lugar equivocado, al momento equivocado… Sintió una leve presión en su hombro, y una lengua invadiendo su oído… Él había llegado, y estaba listo para disfrutar la comida que aquél diablo de cabello blanco le dejó.

* * *

 **Bueno... Pues espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. El próximo capítulo de "Reglas para una vida" pues tardará en subirse por una simple razón... El capítulo se borró, y para colmo, el papel donde tenía anotada la idea, pues ése papel se me perdió... Por lo tanto debo ponerme a pensar cómo carajos re-hago el capítulo.**

 **Es todo por ahora. Espero que les guste, y si no les gusta, pues mis más sinceras disculpas de corazón.**

 **ATTE: Dope17. Un escritor sin importancia**.


End file.
